Duelo de pasiones
by shitacashi
Summary: Naruto es el novio de Hinata después de que ella le confesara su amor y más tarde él sintiera lo mismo. Sasuke quiere vengarse de su hermano pero cuando Hinata entra a su vida él empieza a tener un sentimiento. ¡PAREJA FINAL NARUHINA!
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡Hola!! estoy con un nuevo fic. Este fic lo estoy haciendo con una gran autora a quien la veo como a una sensei y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

**¡¡Es un NaruHinaSasu!!**

**Espero que les guste**

**--**

El sol radiante se mostraba en la hermosa villa de Konoha, mientras algunos rayos solares entraban en el departamento de cierto rubio. Se despertó a un soñoliento, dio un bueno bostezo y miró su despertador que indicaba que eran las ocho de la mañana, una sonrisa se dibujó en rostro y dijo:

-¡Hoy es el día…!

Con mucho ánimo empezó a alistarse.

"_Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y hoy es un gran día para mí. Hace unos meses me di cuenta que lo que sentía por mi compañera Sakura-chan no era amor… solo me gustaba y al pasar el tiempo estando en el equipo 7 y el como ella me trataba y aun me sigue tratando, bueno el gusto se desvaneció, ahora la quiero sólo como una amiga o una compañera de equipo. Por fin pude encontrar a la chica que realmente me ama, con el tiempo ella también me empezó a gustar y después me enamoré de ella, es una hermosa, tierna, amable chica, una que no se puede encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina y su nombre es… Hyuuga Hinata y hoy tengo una cita con ella"_

Naruto terminó de alistarse, se había puesto un lindo kimono para hombres de color azul, que le entonaba muy bien, salió de su casa pero antes de ir a su encuentro decidió comprarle un presente. Caminó y caminó por las tiendas pero no encontraba un regalo que estuviera conforme a su economía (no tenía dinero) así que se le ocurrió una gran idea, el chico rubio tomó otro camino antes de ir a su cita, cuando llegó estaba frente a un abismo, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver el regalo perfecto para su amada.

--

En la mansión de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes de Konoha, el despertador sonaba indicando que era la hora de levantarse. Ella apaga su despertador, se levanta y se dirige a su ventana que estaba cerrada y tapada por unas finas cortinas que impedían que los rayos del sol entraran a iluminar la habitación, ella abre las cortinas y su ventana dejando que la luz de la mañana iluminada su oscura alcoba. Tenía puesto una pijama de do piezas (short y una blusa) que hacía notar sus curvas y se podía notar que tenía una muy buena delantera, su pijama solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, en su hermoso rostro tenía dibujada una linda y tierna sonrisa, la luz le golpeaba la cara y la hacía ver como una ángel. A pesar de solo tener trece años de edad tenía muy bien formado su cuerpo, cosa que niñas de su edad aun no la tienen.

Ella se dirige abrir su ropero para ver qué se va a poner ya que hoy es un día muy especial.

"_Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, hoy es un día muy especial para mí ya que hoy tendré una cita con Naruto-kun. Aun recuerdo el día en que le dije que lo amo, estábamos en una misión y todo paso así de tan de repente…"_

Flash Back

_Mi equipo y el equipo de Naruto-kun estábamos en una misión, nosotros estábamos sin nuestros senseis y teníamos que arreglárnosla de cualquier manera, nuestra misión era de proteger a la hija del señor feudal del País del Fuego._

_Nos encontrábamos en medio de una pelea, eran tres ninjas muy poderosos contra nosotros; una mujer, no duda que era sexy peleó contra Uchiha-san y Kiba-kun; Shino-kun y Sakura-san pelearon contra un hombre con un aspecto espantoso; y yo con Naruto-kun peleamos con un ninja que seguramente era le líder ya que les mandaba a los demás, nosotros teníamos a nuestro lado a la hija del señor feudal que se llamaba Kano._

_El hombre nos atacó a todo dar, Naruto-kun peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, yo solo le indicaba cuando debe atacar con la ayuda de mi Byakugan… pero… yo quería hacer algo más, quería realmente ayudarlo, el enemigo le dio un golpe muy duro a Naruto-kun ya que se fue a golpear contra unos árboles._

_-¡Naruto-kun! –le grité._

_Pero él quedó inconsciente con el tremendo golpe que recibió y lo peor de todo que no puedo hace nada por él…_

_--_

De su armario sacó un hermoso kimono y fino floreado, se lo puso, se fue a mirar al espejo y no había duda alguna que la hacía ver bellísima, se perfumó con uno de sus mejores perfumes que solo los usaba en ocasiones especiales y esta era la más especial, se peinó y se hizo los últimos retoques.

Después salió de su habitación directo a la cocina, tenía que preparar lo que más le gusta a Naruto que es el ramen, cuando terminó empaquetó los platos de ramen para poder llevárselos, después salió de su hogar para su encuentro más esperado.

La hermosa chica iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, esparcía felicidad cuando caminaba, en su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tiene, caminaba mientras recordaba los acontecimientos más recientes, como cuando le declaró a Naruto su amor…

_Flash Back_

_El enemigo se acercaba cada vez más y más a nosotras pero en sí solo quería a Kano-san, me armé de valor y me puse frente a él para detenerle el paso, con mi byakugan activado pude ver sus puntos de chacra y con la ayuda de mi juuken pude golpearlo en los puntos donde debía y pude hacerle retroceder. Pero no fue suficiente con mi ataque ya que él se levantó rápidamente aunque escupió algo de sangre, con una increíble velocidad fue hacía mi para atacarme, pude esquivarlo pero el siguiente ataque no pude esquivarlo._

_-vaya pequeña no fuiste para nada un desafío –me dijo._

_Eso realmente me llegó hasta el alma, tenía razón yo jamás seré pasaré de ser un estorbo, Naruto-kun está herido y yo no puedo hacer nada, eso es lo que más me molesta. Este se acerca a Kano-san y la levanta agarrándola por el cuello, la estaba lastimando, yo me levanto aunque un poco tambaleando pero cuando estaba justo a ir a salvar a Kano-san, aparece Naruto-kun, le da un golpe certero en la cara y así salvó a la hija del señor feudal de las garras de ese mal hombre._

_-Naruto-kun –susurré._

_Estaba feliz de que Naruto-kun estuviera bien… pero tenía algo que me preocupaba, su aspecto… su aspecto, ya no era él mismo, un chacra de color rojo muy poderosa lo rodeaba, sus ojos eran de color rojo, tenía garras, colmillos, rasgos que se distinguen a un animal, el enemigo volvió a pararse y fue directo hacía él, esquivaba todos los ataques del enemigo… era totalmente sorprendente pero a la vez daba miedo. Ya estaba vencido pero al parecer Naruto-kun quería pelear más, corrió directo hacia el enemigo, no podía creerlo, mis lágrimas caían por la preocupación y por instinto fui corriendo y me puse en medio de él y lo abrasé, aunque el ese terrible chacra me quemaba lo seguía abrazando… aun con mis lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, él estaba confundido y a la vez quería apartarse de mí, pero yo no le dejaba._

_-Naruto-kun… cálmate… onegai –le supliqué._

_Pero parecía que no me escuchaba, aun quería seguir peleando, aun ese chacra estaba ahí… lastimándome y a Naruto-kun también._

_-¡Naruto-kun, para onegai! –se lo grité._

_Pensé que Naruto-kun aun no me escuchaba, pero no me había dado cuenta que el sus ojos estaban volviendo a la normalidad e igualmente sus manos, porque si hubiera sabido no hubiera dicho lo que dije._

_-Para… onegai –le supliqué, pero esta vez fue en susurro- Na… Naruto-kun… yo… yo… te amo –lo dije también en susurró pero él logró escucharme._

_Ese chacra se iba desvaneciendo, yo estaba muy cansada y me desmayé pero él me agarró en sus brazo… después ya no supe que pasó._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Ya había llegado a su lugar de encuentro pero Naruto aun no llegaba así que ella decidió acomodar todo para que esté listo cuando él llegue, después se sentó para esperarle, esa hermosa sonrisa aun la tenía en su rostro y se dispuso nuevamente a recordar.

_Flash Back_

…_Habría con cuidado mis ojos, mi cuerpo me dolía mucho sobre todo los brazos, no los sentía. Cuando abro por completo mis ojos veo el techo de color blanco, no había duda alguna estaba, en un Hospital, estaba echada en una cama, levantó mi cabeza para ver cómo estoy puedo observar que mis brazos están totalmente vendados. Trato de hacer memoria y lo que recuerdo es que Naruto-kun estaba con ese terrible chacra y yo lo estaba abrazando, de ahí me habré lastimado los brazos y también recordé l que susurré "Na… Naruto-kun… yo… yo… te amo" vaya, espero que no lo halla escuchado…_

_Escucho que alguien toca la puerta pero cuando estuve apunto de decir que pasen, veo a Naruto-kun que entra corriendo a mi habitación, mi equipo y su equipo estaban detrás de él, Naruto-kun también tuvo heridas graves… lo pude ver en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que estaban vendadas y usaba una bata del hospital. Lo que más me impresionó es que vino hacia mi y me… ¡abrazó! No sabía como expresarlo… se… sentía que me iba a desmayar, pero tenía que ser fuerte… yo… yo correspondí el abrazo y unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos, nos separamos un poco y él me dijo._

_-¡Hinata me alegra que este bien! –me dijo con mucha euforia_

_-Yo…yo también… estoy muy feliz… de que… estés bien… Na… Naruto-kun –tartamudeé para poder decir esa frase y tenía un rubor que estaba en mis mejillas._

_Me volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez este abrazo era un poco más fuerte aunque no me lastimaba… sino era como si quisiera protegerme… era algo confuso para mí. Lo más extraño es que sentí como si Naruto-kun estuviera llorando, así que me decidí a preguntarle._

_-Etto… Naruto-kun ¿estas… bien?_

_-Estoy bien Hinata… sólo… estoy feliz de que este bien –me susurró y yo fui la única que pude escucharlo._

_Aun seguía abrazándome y no había duda alguna de que estaba llorando ya que estaba mojando mi hombro. Nuestros compañeros nos observaban aunque no sabía que él estaba llorando._

_-¡Ey, Naruto deja de ser tan meloso! –dijo Kiba-kun algo burlón._

_-¡Naruto suelta a Hinata de una buena vez, no vez que necesita descansar! –dijo Sakura acercándose a nosotros._

_Después Naruto-kun dejó de abrazarme y se limpia las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y me regala una de sus sonrisas…_

_Cuando por fin salí del hospital, empecé a estar más con Naruto-kun y eso me gustaba… más adelante empezamos a salir y ahora somos más que amigos…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_--_

_Dentro de un abismo estaba Naruto tratando de salir sin estropear lo que tenía en manos, después de media hora de haber bajado y nuevamente haber subido él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Su lindo kimono quedó estropeado, estaba sucio y tenía algunas heridas leves, pero aun estar en esas condiciones estaba feliz. Estaba mirando lo que tenía en las manos y dijo:_

_-¡Por fin… por fin lo tengo! –Dijo- estoy seguro de que a Hinata le va a gustar._

_A una gran velocidad empezó a correr hacia su destino…_

_-- _

La joven hyuuga esperaba recostada en los verdes pasos de primavera. Sin embargo la expresión que mostraba su rostro era de tristeza y melancolía con el pasar de los segundos sus manos temblaban inquietas y a su lado esperan junto a ella varias platos de ramen que poco a poco iban enfriándose  
De un momento a otro los arbustos empezaron a moverse. Hinata reacciono asustada pensando que pudiese tratarse de un enemigo. Pero no, se trataba de Naruto. Ella sonrió aliviada al verlo quiso acercarse a recibirlo pero cuando llego tan cerca de el noto que la ropa elegante que tenia (mas bien la única) esta rasgada y sucia de tierra además su rostro mostraba algunas heridas  
-¡Hola Hinata! –Sonrió alegremente levantando la mano-siento haber llegado tarde  
-Naruto-kun ¿que te paso?  
-¿A esto?-se miro a si mismo – eh solo un pequeño accidente. Veras es que quería traerte un bonito regalo pero como no tenia dinero. Entonces pensé en traerte una hermosa flor se que a ti te gustan mucho así que pensé en traerte una –se le acerco la flor no había sufrido ningún daño, era un hermosa flor de loto que brillaba e todos su esplendor  
-pero… Naru… to…-kun estas flores solo crecen en los abismos ¿acaso tu?...  
si jeje quise ver si tenia suerte de traerte una pero creo no salio tan bien como esperaba  
-perdóname –agacho la cabeza triste –fue mi culpa  
-a no te preocupes hinata, no me paso nada, recuerda que yo soy una gran ninja –le habla alegremente para animarla  
-muchas gracias-dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa  
-sabes. Estas heridas no me importan ,solo esperaba darte algo que te hiciese feliz  
ella lo miro conmovida , sus pequeños ojos se cristalizaban y saco de su kimono uno de sus pañuelos para limpiarle la cara de naruto  
Él la miraba seriamente y cogió el pañuelo junto con su mano mientras aun la seguía mirando, ambos se quedaron mirándose detenidamente si decir nada hasta que Naruto condujo su rostro hacia los labios de Hinata, se juntaron formando un profundo y amoroso beso, en un principio hinata se sorprendió pero poco a poco acepto ese beso con cariño, cerro sus ojos pensando en lo maravilloso que fue ese beso... su primer beso.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos

**¡Hola a todos! Lamentamos a vernos tardado pero aquí venimos con un nuevo capitulo, sobre todo tenemos muy buenas noticias ya que este capitulo está a full con el SasuHina 100 de esta pareja.**

**Esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**--**

-Espero no haber llegado tarde –se decía así misma la joven Hyuuga mientras recorría muy sonriente por el bosque de Konoha. Esperando con entusiasmo el momento de ver a su amado Naruto. Hoy habían quedado de verse en el mismo lugar donde aquella vez ella recibió su primer beso. Desde ese día ellos siempre veían continuamente en el mismo lugar.  
Pero en el camino escuchó extraños ruidos que hicieron que se detuviera .era  
como el sonido algunos árboles cayéndose o siendo derrumbados. Intrigada camino cuidadosamente por el lugar donde provenían  
se acerco cada vez mas con cierta prudencia por el lugar donde provenían esos golpes. Y pudo ver desde lejos a un chico. Por la distancia no podía distinguir de quien se trataba. Cuando parecía ya verlo se escondió tras unos arbustos  
-Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha –dijo ella al descubrir su identidad, Hinata se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo observaba muy atenta. Sasuke parecía estar entrando solo

El corría toda velocidad concentrado su chacra en brazos y piernas en un intento por destruir un gigantesco árbol  
cada golpe que daba lo hacia cada vez con mas fuerza y coraje pensado en lo insignificante de sus habilidades comparada con la de su hermano  
sabia que le faltaba mucho para poder superarlo. Furioso intentaba desesperadamente de mejorar Pero al final solo se hacían mas daño.  
Concentraba toda su fuerza en cada impacto dejando al árbol con grandes magulladuras En cada golpe cada recuerdo se le venia en la mente atormentándolo y haciéndole recordar cual era su objetivo  
El nunca podría olvidar lo que ocurrió ese día. El ya se lo había jurado así mismo. Se haría muy fuerte para vengar a toda su gente  
Se veía exhausto y se agitaba continuamente. Sin embargo esto no parecía detenerlo  
Hinata lo veía fijamente. Sentía que esta escena le pareció haberla visto antes. Claro era igual como en aquellos días en las ella se escondía mientras veía a Naruto entrenar. con el mismo esfuerzo... con la misma dedicación

El joven Uchiha se sentía al borde del límite. Su cuerpo se sentía cada instante más cansado y parecía no poder continuar mas  
Se sentía insatisfecho y enojado consigo mismo, quería ser más fuerte, el recuerdo de todo su clan aniquilado y su hermano lo hacían enfurecer más, que intensifico los golpes. Pero el último de ellos fue el que causo un gran dolor

-¡AHHHH!  
-¡Sasuke! -pronuncio su nombre descuidadamente en voz alta. Lo cual hizo que el se percatara de su presencia  
-¡¿quien anda ahí?! –gritó desafiante, mirando hacia todos lados, pero nadie contestaba  
hinata trato de esconderse aun mas pues el le infundía mucho temor  
-¡Responda!-exclamo molesto, al no escuchar respuesta. Él sabía que había alguien posiblemente un enemigo o quizás su hermano  
-Creo que será mejor que me vaya –se dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos, camino lentamente para escapar pero en un paso imprudente pisa una vara. Lo cual fue suficiente para que el se percatara de su localización.  
Hinata al sentirse descubierta trata de huir pero en un rápido movimiento sasuke aparece sorpresivamente delante de ella y la toma rudamente por su saco  
-¿Que demonios hace aquí? –Le reclamaba en una aptitud amenazante  
-No yo... no...-tartamudeaba nerviosa por el temor que le infundía  
-A solo eres tu-dijo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba -¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso viniste a espiarme. ¡Vamos responde! -empezó a sacudirla bruscamente  
-No... yo... no yo no sé de que me hablas por favor suéltame me haces daño-musito con una voz muy débil  
Sasuke percibía el miedo que le tenia y según de lo que había oído acerca de ella no parecía representar ningún peligro  
-De acuerdo -la soltó casi arrojándola- pero márchate de inmediato, no quiero ver a nadie.  
Sasuke estaba por irse pero mientras caminaba repentinamente cayó al piso de rodillas  
-¡¡AHHHH!!-grito cogiéndose fuertemente el brazo izquierdo  
-¡Sasuke-kun! -corrió hacia a el preocupada. Fijo su vista en su brazo y noto que sangraba mucho, rápidamente busco su pomada entre sus bolsillos e intento acercarse hacia el  
-No necesito tu ayuda, ¡Lárgate! –la empujo lejos de él. Mientras la miraba con cierto desprecio.

-Pero Sa...suke-kun ¡estas sangrando mucho! -insistió a pesar de su actitud.  
-¡No! -respondió tercamente.  
-Por favor –le rogó  
-muy bien has lo que quieras –contesto de mala gana al no poder deshacerse de ella.

Sasuke aun desconfiado dejo que ella revisara su brazo .hinata primero limpio la sangre con su pañuelo luego unto la pomada sobre la herida. El joven Uchiha pudo sentir el ardor en su carne y pese a sus esfuerzos por resistir  
-Lo siento –se disculpo al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro- con esto estarás bien -dijo intentando calmarlo, trato de colocarle la pomada con mas cuidado  
El se le quedo mirando como ella lo curaba. Parecía una buena persona y a pesar de como él la había maltratado ella se ofreció ayudarle , en el fondo sintió poco de culpa por la forma en como había tratado  
-Bueno... creo que... con esto será suficiente .-dijo –terminando de vendarle el brazo -bueno creo será mejor que me vaya -se levantaba para irse- lamento haberte interrumpido en tu entrenamiento, no te preocupes no volveré a molestarte -dijo notándose un poco triste.  
-Espera un momento –la llamo antes que de fuera.  
Hinata se detuvo y regreso su mirada hacia el  
-Hinata...–giró su mirada hacia otro lado tratando de evitar verla a la cara- gracias  
-ella lo miro un poco sorprendida después de oír esas palabras –de nada sonrió levemente con dulzura. Estaba por irse, había pasado tanto tiempo aquí, que se le hacía tarde para ver a Naruto pero cuando se iba recordó algo que la hizo detenerse.  
-Me olvidaba -corrió hacia el- toma -agachó su cabeza y tímidamente le ofreció el guento.  
-¿Y esto?-pregunto sasuke extrañado  
-bueno es... que yo... pensé que si ibas a seguir entrenando de esta manera pu…ede que lo vayas a necesitar –cerró los ojos con un poco de temor mientras sostenía la pomada en su manos. Esperando si era posible que el lo aceptase.  
Mientras que el se le quedo mirando seriamente sin decir nada hasta que después de un momento cerró sus ojos y suspiró resignadamente, se acerco a la joven y tomó la pomada que ella sostenía  
-Tal ves me sirva –dijo el mientras se marchaba dándole la espalda a Hinata, quien se veía un poco contenta después haber podido ayudarlo.

--

**Esperamos que les halla gustado mucho, el capitulo fue corto pero muy bueno.**

**Sayonara. **


	3. Chapter 3 El amor

¡hola

**¡hola! Lamentamos habernos tardado, pero ya estamos aquí con el tercer capítulo, les tengo que decir que este capítulo es tan bien 100 SasuHina.**

……………

**Capitulo 3: El amor**

Ya era medio día en la villa de Konoha, un sol radiante lanzaba sus fuertes rayos solares brindando un fuerte calor a la ciudad. El equipo siete ya había terminado todas las misiones de rangos menores que les habían asignado, estaban muy cansados, aburridos y con hambre. Llegaron a su lugar de encuentro y su sensei les dio la orden de poder irse y hacer lo que quieran.

-Muy bien chicos la misión de hoy día se ha terminado –dijo el sensei.

-¡Vaya al fin acabamos! –Exclamó naruto aliviado estirando sus brazos del cansancio- vaya que tengo hambre y estoy muy aburrido. Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos haciendo estas tontas misiones?  
-¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura reprendiéndole.  
-Si ya acabamos con estas tontas misiones. Entonces yo me largo –dijo Sasuke mostrándose molesto e impaciente por irse.

Cuando ya estaba yéndose del lugar escuchó la voz de su compañera llamándolo.  
-¡Espera Sasuke-kun! –corrió hacia el, la chica pelirosada- ¡yo voy contigo!  
Se detuvo al oír el llamado de sakura, pero aun así le daba la espalda, en sí Sasuke no estaba en sus mejores días como para estar con una persona.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – pregunto irritado  
-bueno... es que... pues quisiera saber si tu y yo... podríamos salir algo así como una cita –le propuso la joven sonriéndole coquetamente  
-¡No!-termino de decir fríamente, y se fue  
-¡Ah!

Sakura quedó desconcertada por el rápido rechazo que le había hecho Sasuke._ "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué… siempre me rechaza de esa manera?"_ pensó ella. Cada vez que le pedía salir siempre era rechazada de esa manera ¿acaso a Sasuke no le puede gustar alguna chica? ¿No puede sentir algo más hacía una persona? Muchas preguntas le invadían a la pobre chica, y si alguna vez Sasuke empezara a sentir algún afecto hacia una persona… a ella le gustaría ser esa persona.

Sasuke recorría por el bosque buscando algún un lugar por donde pensaba pudiese estar solo, encontró un árbol y se recostó sobre el para descansar y escapar un rato de todos sus problemas. Dejando pasar el tiempo en medio de la naturaleza y el silencio su mirada se posaba continuamente en su brazo, pasaba su mano sobre el con la mirada baja y pensativa. Luego saco de su bolsillo el frasco con la pomada que ella le había regalado, se lo quedo mirándolo con detenimiento, recordando lo que había sucedido aquel día… si… lo único que le venían a la mente eran recuerdos de cuando vio a Hinata, no sabía por qué pero… le daba una tranquilidad y una paz que era reconfortante, no se había sentido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo, viéndose una cierta molestia en su rostro eso era muestra que volvió a la realidad que era su vida, se levanto y camino para irse a su casa manteniendo la mirada hacia el piso y la mente en otro sitio.  
En otro lado del bosque caminaba la joven Hyuuga, llevando una bolsa de comida, estaba apurada quería llegar a tiempo para poder ver a su ser amado, pero no sabía que estaba muy cerca de por donde estaba sasuke  
-Naruto-kun de seguro estará hambriento, espero que le guste el ramen que le prepare –dijo Hinata, mientras corría al lugar de encuentro del equipo siete para encontrarse con Naruto.  
Mientras Sasuke que él seguía su recorrido de lo más tranquilo pudo percibir a una persona que estaba cerca de por donde él estaba yendo y cuando de pronto le pareció ver desde lejos a esa misma chica, se acercó un poco más a ella para divisarla mejor.  
-¿Eres tu Hinata? –preguntó.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que alguien le llamaba, giró su mirada para ver a esa persona.  
-¿sasuke-kun? –se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke estaba ahí.  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella.

Vio como cada vez ese chico se acercaba más a ella, así que retrocedió algunos pasos y desvió su mirada un poco sonrojada, sobre todo el acercamiento de Sasuke le daba un poco de miedo.  
-Sasuke-kun... bueno es que yo... –agachó tímidamente su cabeza. Sentía pena de contarle de su noviazgo con Naruto- ... pues nada  
Sasuke la miró fijamente, su respuesta que ella le había dado no le satisfacía… en sí no por gusto ella iba estar ahí sobre todo que llevaba un plato de comida.

_Pov. Sasuke_

_¿Por qué estará aquí? Sobre todo que lleva un plato de ramen. No puedo creerlo desde cuando me e vuelto muy curioso y muy metiche en la vida de los demás sobre todo de alguien que no me hablo mucho. Aunque me sorprende lo tímida que puede llegar a ser esta chica, me acerco a ella y ella se aleja. Esto es algo nuevo para mí, por primera vez veo que una chica me tiene miedo, la mayoría que conozco son tan lanzadas que parecen… no sé que… en sí es difícil describirlo, piensan que me conocen o que me pueden atraer, pero no. Ella es diferente, la otra vez que nos vimos yo la traté mal y aun así me ayudó curando mi brazo con su pomada. Esta chica no hay duda alguna que es muy rara._

_Fin Pov. Sasuke _  
-¿Te… p-puedo preguntar algo? –preguntó ella.  
-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó serio y distante, usando su inusual personalidad con las personas.  
-Bueno es que... quería saber si ya se habían ido todos los de tu equipo –preguntó.  
-Si, ya se fueron todos –respondió Sasuke.  
-¿Enserio? –bajó su mirada mostrando cierta desilusión  
-¿Por que lo preguntas? –se acerco inquietado al verla deprimida  
-¿Qué? No, no por nada –dijo ella.

Vio como él se acercaba así que desvió su mirada y retrocedió.  
-¿Y ese almuerzo? –preguntó Sasuke.  
-Bueno yo...-miro fijamente con tristeza el plato de ramen que había preparado para Naruto- _"Realmente quería compartir este plato de ramen con él"_ –pensó.

Decidió quitarse esa tristeza con el pensamiento que será para la próxima.

-... Oye... dime... –fijando su mirada sobre su brazo -¿aun te duele tu herida? -preguntó intrigada.

Ahora era ella quién se acercaba, Hinata empezó a tomar un poco más de confianza en la conversación con él así que se acercó y tocó su brazo donde estaba su herida por la irresponsable manera de entrenar. Ese acto sorprendió a Sasuke y se puso un poco nervioso obligándolo a retroceder para evitar ese acercamiento, _"Que rara es"_ pensó él. Antes él era el que se acercaba y ella retrocedía para evitar ese acercamiento y ahora la situación se invirtió, de una manera rápida ella puede cambiar su timidez a estar un poco más confiada.  
-No ya no –dijo, se alejo rápidamente de ella- no era para tanto  
-Me alegro -sonrió amenamente aun cuando en su interior sentía algo de pena – bueno... yo ya… me tengo que ir, me dio gusto verte...

Pero antes de irse vio el almuerzo que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo no podía ser desperdiciado, así que decidió dárselo a Sasuke, sabiendo como él entrena seguramente estará hambriento.  
-Oye... si tienes hambre puedo darte esto-dijo- espero que te guste el ramen  
-No tienes por que hacerlo, es tu comida. Además no tengo hambre -dijo él. Intentando mantener esa firme postura pero el ruido de su estomago al final lo delato.  
Hinata se rió levemente y le entrego plato en sus manos sin que él pudiese decirle nada.  
-No debí aceptarlo –se dijo así mismo un tanto molesto- ¡espera Hinata! -la llamó pensando en devolverle la comida.

Hinata se detuvo cuando oyó que le llamaban.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al ser llamada por Sasuke.

Pero Sin darse cuenta la tierra donde pisaba se iba desquebrajando por la humedad y abajo de el había una especie de abismo que caía sobre un rió. Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de ello y empezó a correr para evitar que se cayera tirando el plato de ramen que ella le había dado.  
-¡Hinata! –corrió viéndose muy preocupado.  
Hinata no percataba el peligro hasta que dio un paso atrás y la tierra se derrumbo, un grito proveniente de ella se escuchó, un grito donde ella está cayendo.  
-¡¡Hinata!! –grito angustiado al no poder alcanzarla.  
Hinata cayó al rió e inmediatamente fue arrastrada por las aguas. La joven Hyuuga trataba desesperadamente de nadar pero pese a sus intentos la fuerza de las agua la hundían cada ves más. Sasuke corría tras de ella sobre la orilla, realmente se veía su preocupación y el deseo de querer salvarla hasta que un momento en que ya no la pude ver, él se arrojó al río para intentar salvarla, nadó en las profundidades y logro llegar hasta ella, la agarró, la llevo hasta la superficie y luego nado a la orilla.  
Sasuke dejó a la joven recostada sobre el piso entre tanto intentaba recuperaba sus fuerzas, luego se acerco a ver como estaba.  
-¿Hinata te encuentras bien? –le preguntaba mientras la movía pero ella no reaccionaba. Esto lo fue preocupando siguió moviéndola pero no despertaba. Ella parecía no estar respirando.

_Pov. Sasuke_

_¡Maldita sea! No respira, y ahora qué diablos tengo que hacer… no… puedo hacer es, pero… su respiración y su pulso están disminuyendo, no hay duda que tragó mucho agua, realmente tendré que darle respiración boca a boca._

_Me estoy acercando cada vez más a ella, falta poco para que nuestros rostros ya no tengan ninguna distancia, estoy apretando la mano de Hinata para calmar mis nervios, mi corazón palpita cada vez más y más rápido… estoy sintiendo una sensación muy extraña en mi estómago y sé que no es el hambre. Cierro mis ojos porque el acercamiento ya era casi nulo, mis latidos son más rápidos al sentir que estoy rozando sus labios y el choque débil de su aliento chocando hacia mí…_

_Fin Pov. Sasuke_

Una nueva sensación el Uchiha está sintiendo, nuevos sentimientos están apareciendo en él… sentimientos que desconoce totalmente, ¿Qué es lo que esta chica le hace sentir? El contacto entre sus labios del chico y los labios de la inconsciente chica y el escenario de un hermoso paisaje, una hermosa escena está ocurriendo, pero el confundido Sasuke no es capaz de comprender el importante sentimiento que está empezando a nacer en él… el amor es un sentimiento muy difícil para comprender, sobre todo un vengador…

………

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen comentarios!!**

**Sayonara!!**


	4. Chapter 4 El plan de Sakura

Aquí les traemos el siguiente capitulo de este fics, espero que les guste

**Aquí les traemos el siguiente capitulo de este fics, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 4: El plan de Sakura**

El ambiente se ponía tenso y después de haberlo pensado tanto, el Joven Uchiha decidió hacerlo. Tomó el rostro de la chica suavemente, cerró sus ojos y fue acercando su rostro poco a poco hacia ella dispuesto a besarla, pero justo antes de llegar hacia sus labios, Hinata da reacciones de vida, este se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible cuando vio que ya estaba despertando.

Hinata despertó algo aturdida.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –Preguntó mientras suavemente habría sus ojos perlados- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Estaba desconcertada.

-Acaso ¿no lo recuerdas? –le dijo con un tono molesto- eres una tonta y una imprudente, estuviste a punto de ahogarte –la insultó y la reprochó.

-¿Ahogarme? –Empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido- ¡es verdad! Sasuke-kun ¿tú… tú me salvaste?

Sasuke se encontraba notablemente enojado y no dudó de expresarlo ante la persona que estaba frente suyo.

-Si –contestó enojado- debería haber tenido más cuidado, me sorprende ver que no hallas estado preparada para una cosa así, de no haber estado ahí ¡Habrías muerto! –sus palabras, sus gritos, su enojo y su rudeza la hacían temerle… él le causaba miedo.

Sus palabras le dolían profundamente, ya que… era cierto lo que él decía. Debía estar acostumbrada porque no es la primera vez que le restriegan esas cosas en la cara, pero cada vez que le decían lo mismo cada vez se sentía más y más destrozada por dentro. Sus bellos ojos perlados estaban cristalinos, ganas de llorar no le faltaban, pero quería aguantar porque no quería verse patética una vez más.

-Los siento… -sus palabras fueron tímidas y agachó su cabeza para que no viera lo desolada que estaba- perdóname… -su voz se escuchó apagada.

Sasuke la contempló, las lágrimas de la chica querían recorrer su rostro pero ella ponía todas sus fuerzas para que eso no sucediera, no había duda alguna que sus palabras la habían herido de esa manera, así era él, sabía perfectamente cómo herir a la persona. Pero ella es tan frágil que fácilmente se la puede a ser sentir mal. Ella necesita a alguien que la enseñen a ser fuerte, a tener confianza y hacerla sentir que no está sola.

Para ya no herirla más quiso terminar la conversación.

-Ya no interesa –concluyó.

-No esta bien –contestó ella con la cabeza baja y entristecida- Tienes toda la razón. Soy débil, sino hubiese sido por ti me hubiera ahogado… -su voluntad perdía fuerzas ya que las lágrimas estaban a punto de cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –Le reclamó molesto, ya no podía soportar como ella sola se autodestruía- ¡nunca debes hacerte sentir menos, ni mucho menos sentir pena por ti misma! Estoy seguro que tú será muy fuerte Hinata, solo debes confiar más en ti- sus palabras tan decididas y alentadoras, primera vez que Sasuke da ánimos de esa manera a una persona.

Sus palabras la hicieron sentirse mejor pero a la vez estaba un poco atónita. Escuchar hablar a Uchiha Sasuke de esa manera solo sucede una vez en toda una vida.

-Sasuke… -sus palabras la asombraron, jamás se le ocurrió que iba escuchar esas tremendas palabras de aliento proveniente de él- pero yo… -trataba de levantarse pero dio un mal paso y resbala.

-¡Cuidado! –Sasuke intentó salvarla pero termina cayendo al suelo con ella encima de él.

Apenas sus ojos abrieron se dieron cuanta de que su cercanía era comprometedora, sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros. Un silencio retumbaba en el lugar.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos, sobre todo para él. Sintió un impulso, una acorazonada que le decía que debía acercarse más a ella. Pero Hinata, al ver en la situación en que se encontraba se levantó sobresaltada y el sonrojo abundaba en sus mejillas.

-Y-Yo… -quería terminar una oración, una palabra aunque sea, pero el nerviosismo se lo impedía- yo… lo… ¡lo siento! –eso fue lo único que dijo para después salir corriendo.

-Hinata espera –quiso detenerla, pero ella fue demasiado rápida y no pudo alcanzarla- ¡Maldita sea! –se sentía molesto consigo mismo, otra vez le vino la sensación de tenerla así de cerca lo perturbaba, movía insistidamente su cabeza para quitar la imagen de ella de su cabeza.

--

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, la joven Hyuuga seguía corriendo aun con ese rubor en sus mejillas, estar así de cerca de Sasuke le causó pena. Si antes se desmayaba con tan solo estar cerca de Naruto, ahora con Sasuke empezaba a suceder lo mismo.

Cuando ya estaba totalmente alejada del lugar donde se encontró con Sasuke y tuvo esa escena tan penosa empezó a calmarse y se sentó cerca de un árbol para que le brindara sombra. _"Creo que el sonrojo que me hace sentir Naruto-kun es muy distinto al que me hace sentir Sasuke-kun, porque yo amo a Naruto-kun y el me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, y… lo de Sasuke-kun…creo que es entendible ya que ¿Quién no se sonrojaría por tener a un chico así… en la posición en que estábamos?"_ al pensar eso se sintió más tranquila, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Pero alguien le sacó de su mundo.

-¡Ah! Hinata que bueno que te veo –dijo Sakura sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué…? –Se sobresaltó de la manera de cómo Sakura la despertó- eres tú… Sakura-chan.

-Por favor ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda –le pidió. Pero no espero que ella aceptara así que la empezó a jalar.

-Pero a dónde –trató e resistir pero no pudo.

-Vamos solo ven –siguió insistiendo hasta que logró llevársela.

--

Pasaron algunos minutos y Sakura había llevado a Hinata a un bosque. La chica de cabellos rosados estaba realizando un plan y la inocente chica que ella había jalado a la fuerza estaba incluida.

-Muy bien esto es lo que tienes que hacer –le dijo.

-Pero… Sakura-chan yo no creo que esto funcione –le dijo haciéndole ver su punto de vista.

-Claro que sí –lo afirmó- por favor Hinata tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad para que yo y Sasuke-kun podamos estar juntos –le pidió.

Hinata vio claramente la desesperación de Sakura, quizás no tenga la habilidad como su primo de poder ver los sentimientos de otros con tan solo verlos, pero el de ella era tan evidente la desesperación que enmendaba ¿realmente ama a Sasuke como lo admite? O ¿es solo capricho? Esas preguntas le retumbaban en la cabeza mientras la veía tan suplicante. _"Quizás… el amor de Sakura-chan hacia Sasuke-kun sea de verdad"_ pensó así que se decidió.

-de acuerdo –accedió a ayudarla en su plan.

Las dos subieron aun árbol sumamente grande, ambas habían subido hasta la cima.

-¡Auxilio, auxilio alguien nos ayude nos vamos a caer! –Empezó a gritar Sakura- vamos Hinata no nos oirá si solo yo grito –dijo.

-Si esta bien, pero… -empezó al mirar al vacío con un gran temor- no… ¿crees que nos subimos muy alto? –le preguntó con su voz casi apagada y temerosa.

-No te preocupes –dijo Sakura- además tiene que tratarse de un gran peligro. Con esta altura estará bien.

-Si, pero… si algo no sale bien… es que… -empezó a dudar sobre el plan de Sakura.

-¡ay! Hinata no seas pesimista, ya verás que todo saldrá bien –le dijo para reconfortarla y que confiara en la idea, pero no funcionaba.

No muy lejos de los planes de Sakura estaba Sasuke que caminaba por los alrededores. De pronto escuchó unos gritos y al escucharlos mejor se dio cuanta que esos gritos eran provenientes de su compañera de equipo, al darse cuanta de ello no le dio mucha importancia pensando que no era nada importante, pero cuando oyó la voz de Hinata entre esos gritos, corre inmediatamente a ver lo que ocurría.

Sakura ya no aguantaba el momento en que Sasuke llegara y su plan salga todo un éxito.

-Ya anhelo el momento en que Sasuke-kun venga a salvarme –cerró sus ojos y empezó a imaginar ese mágico momento

_Flash back de Sakura_

_En el mismo árbol, Sakura se resbala y cae hacia el abismo, pero fue salvada gracias a su amado que impidió que cayera al suelo. Los dos estaban en un momento tan romántico e inolvidable para la vida de ambos._

_-Sasuke-kun, me salvaste –dijo mientras era cargada por los brazos de su amado._

_-Claro, no podía permitir que lago malo te sucediera de lo contrario jamás me lo perdonaría –dijo Sasuke. Su voz era suave y seductora._

_Sakura se le quedaba mirando sonrojada, mientras el ambiente en que se encontraban era tan romántico. Lo único que ella podía hacer era suspirar embelezada y mencionar su nombre._

_Luego Sasuke dejó que ella se parara por sí sola, después cogió el rostro de la chica suavemente y la acercaba al suyo poco a poco para darle su primer beso. Sakura cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese momento tan esperado, el momento donde ella pueda probar los deliciosos labios de Sasuke y hacer durar ese beso hasta que se queden sin aliento._

_Fin del flash back de Sakura_

Sakura gritaba y mencionaba el nombre de Sasuke hacia cuatro vientos, y la forma en que actuaba era demasiado rara, algo que preocupó a Hinata.

-E-Etto… Sakura-chan… ¿estas bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-¡Si estoy bien, mejor que nunca! –Dijo Sakura- vamos Hinata mueve más esas ramas, esto tiene que verse más real –ordenó.

-De acuerdo –obedeció.

Siguió moviendo las ramas dando la impresión que se movían, pero no se daba cuenta que una se estaba desquebrajando.

El joven Uchiha se estaba aproximando al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo todo.

-Ahí viene –exclamó emocionada al ver que Sasuke venía- muy bien aquí voy ¡Ay, me caigo! –empezó a ser su teatro.

Sakura se lanzó por donde se encontraba él con los brazos extendidos esperando a que el chico de sus sueños la salve, justo en ese instante la rama donde estaba pisando Hinata se rompe cayendo ella también.

En ese momento Sasuke estaba por atrapar a Sakura pero cuando vio a Hinata que estaba apunto de caer al suelo se olvidó de Sakura y fue a salvarle a ella dejando que la chica de cabellos rosas se fuera lastimar.

-Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sasuke a Hinata mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

-Sasuke-kun… -le quedó mirando algo conmocionada- si, yo estoy bien… gracias.

Sasuke no logró salvar a Sakura, ella estaba en el suelo tratando de reincorporarse y quitarse la tierra que tenía encima. Hinata seguía mirando a Sasuke pero después desvió su mirada hacía Sakura para ver si estaba bien.

-Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –corrió hacia ella muy preocupada.

-ah, Sakura, no te había visto –dijo Sasuke, recién notando la presencia de su compañera- lo siento pero no pude atraparte –se disculpó, pero no lo tomo mucha importancia.

-No te preocupes por mi Sasuke-kun, estoy bien –le demostró una sonrisa falsa para que se creyera que estaba bien en verdad, pero no era así- pero ya que estás aquí, me llevarías a la aldea a curar mis heridas y luego tal vez…

-No –negó rotundamente antes de que ella terminara su propuesta.

Sakura recibió otro rechazo más de parte de él, todo esto lo había hecho por él… para que se fijara en ella aunque sea una vez, pero su plan no funcionó.

Sasuke le miró seriamente a Hinata y le pidió:

-Hinata quisiera hablar un momento contigo.

El habló con una seriedad que hizo que Hinata no se negara a ello.

Sasuke se marchaba y Hinata le seguía en su tras, Sakura al ver eso quiso llamar la atención del chico para que se detuviera.

-¡Espera Sasuke-kun no te vallas! –le gritó estirando la mano como si eso fuese suficiente para que él la escuchara.

Todo lo que sucedió tuvo un espectador que observó todo hasta le último detalle. Un niño normal de la aldea sale de su escondite y aparece frente a Sakura.

-¡Eres un tonta, te chotearon! –el niño la apuntaba con el dedo y se burlaba de ella.

Sakura escuchaba cómo ese niño se reía de ella, de su tragedia, cada risa burlona que escuchaba de él la hacía enfurecerse más, la rabia que le causaba cada vez era más notable, hasta que ella sobrepasó sus límites y rebeló su verdadero "yo".

El chico quedó petrificado, ante él estaba "la verdadera Sakura en persona", retrocedía lentamente pero cuando quiso correr ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron golpes y los gritos de un niño que pedía ayuda.

**Hola a todos esperamos que les halla gustado el fics. Aquí les traigo el link del metro (es una página para subir fotos) de la verdadera autora del fics yo solo soy su co-autora, bueno este es: h t t p : / / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / m a r i o n l y n n, le quitan los espacios, ahí verán imágenes el fics y si quieren pueden dejarle una firma.**

**¡Ah! Si tiene tiempo también podrían pasar por el mío, también tengo algunas imágenes sasuhina y espero que les guste , el mío es: h t t p : / / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / U c h i h a A o m i, este es el mío solo le quitan los espacios, si quieren también el mío pueden firmarle **

**¡Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5 La chica que me gusta

Política

**¡Hola a todos! Esperamos que les guste este capitulo**

**Capitulo 5: La chica que me gusta**

Todo había terminado, lo único que había era un chico totalmente herido y a Sakura totalmente exhausta y a la vez liberada por haber descargado toda su ira con alguien que se burló de su desgracia.

Mientras tanto por otra parte estaban Sasuke y Hinata, ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para que tengan algo de privacidad pero el ambiente era muy tenso y un poco insoportable. Hinata estaba tras de Sasuke, ella no sabía porque él quiere hablar con ella, porque no hizo nada malo… ¿o si?

-¿De qué… querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó tímidamente la joven Hyuuga al verlo alejándose con tanta seriedad.

Hubo un minuto de suspenso, hasta que él habló:

-Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó.

-¿De qué… hablas? –le respondió con otra pregunta al no entender que le decía.

-Por favor, acaso me crees tan tonto para no darme cuenta –dijo Sasuke.

-No… no entiendo –dijo ella un poco temerosa al no comprender su comportamiento.

-De toda esa tontería de que estaban en peligro era plan de ella ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste? –objetó sorprendida al ver como habían sido sorprendidas.

Hinata se dio cuenta de su error, al ver ayudado a Sakura con su plan al parecer molestó a Sasuke, pero ella lo había hecho de buena manera, para ayudarla a conquistar a la persona que ama ¿acaso eso es tan malo? Pero algo le quedó un poco claro a Hinata, este chico no cree en el amor

-Lo… lo lamento –pidió disculpas.

-De Sakura no me sorprende pero de ti. –la voz de Sasuke se notaba molesto.

-Es que… Sakura… ella quería que… -ella quisiera justificar su acción pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

-No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé –dijo Sasuke.

Él ya lo sabía, él sabe sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacia su persona, entonces ¿Por qué la trata así? ¿De esa manera tan indiferente y tan fría? En ese momento ella sintió un poco de pena por la chica a quien ayudó, es feo cuando un chico que te gusta te trate de esa manera.

-¿En serio ya lo sabes? –preguntó para quitarse la duda.

-Si, siempre lo he sabido, pero lamentablemente no comparto sus sentimientos –aclaró.

En ese momento sintió más pena por Sakura, ella hace todo lo posible para que él se fije aunque sea una vez en ella, pero al parecer no va ser posible. Los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron un poco, ella se imaginó y se puso en el lugar de la chica de cabellos rosados y el dolor que debe sentir es muy feo. Sasuke es un chico tan frívolo que no podrá corresponder los sentimientos de su compañera.

-Comprendo… -eso fue lo único que podía decir, no le podía exigir que quiera a Sakura. Hinata juntó sus manos y bajo su mirada con el rostro afligido- me siento mal por ella. Sakura-chan está muy enamorada de ti.

-Pues no deberías –dijo de lo más tranquilo, caminó hacia otro extremo metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo- estoy seguro que ella también lo sabe pero aun así insiste, igual que las demás.

La joven Hyuuga sentía aun más dolor por escuchar esas palabras, se ponía en lugar de Sakura y se imaginaba el sufrimiento que ella tiene que soportar al ser rechazada, sobre todo que ella sabe perfectamente lo que sientes cuando te rechazan.

Sasuke la miraba, jamás había visto a una chica que sintiera lástima por otra persona de tal manera hasta querer llorar. _"Es un sufrimiento ajeno no tiene ella por qué querer entenderlo, el por qué querer sentir esa experiencia dolorosa para poder comprender a la persona, ¿Tanto le hace daño ver a Sakura ser rechazada?"_ esa pregunta se le cruzó por la mente, realmente Hinata es una chica muy extraña.

-Entiendo que ella te cause pena, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, no creo que sea justo corresponderla solo por lástima. Además en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar en cosas tan insignificantes como el amor –dijo Sasuke dejándolo bien claro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó sintiendo algo de tristeza por la forma en que hablaba sobre ese sentimiento tan hermoso- ¿es que acaso tu… nunca te has enamorado? –preguntó.

Esa pregunta se le vino como un balde de agua fría para Sasuke, se giró bruscamente y un leve sonrojo no muy notorio se posó en sus mejillas, esa pregunta realmente le había perturbado.

Hinata al ver su reacción empezó a pedir disculpas.

-¡Ay! Lo… lo siento, de verdad- empezó a disculparse, agachaba su cabeza también como signo de disculpas, estaba nerviosa, su pregunta le incomodó bastante.

Sin embrago esa pregunta que le hizo Hinata le dejó para pensar. Recordó los momentos que pasó con ella, cuando casi la besa, en la vez que la tuvo tan cerca de él, la extraña sensación de comodidad que le causa su presencia; todos esos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, esos sentimientos escondidos hicieron que su mirada se vuelva melancólica y su flequillo tapara su rostro.

-No, ninguna… -esa fue su respuesta, una respuesta vacía.

Su pregunta no le convenció pero sintió que no era obligación de él contarle sobre sus sentimientos así que ya no le hizo más preguntas sobre el tema.

-Perdóname, creo que mi pregunta fue muy directa –se disculpó nuevamente- será mejor que me vaya, y una ves más me disculpo si te molestó lo que hice.

-Espera no te vayas –dijo Sasuke para detenerla, ella le hizo caso- oye tu… ¿vendrás mañana? –preguntó actuando no estar interesado.

-Yo… -recordó que mañana tenía una cita con Naruto, así que pensó que le podía dar tiempo- creo… creo que si, pero ¿para qué quieres que venga? –preguntó.

-Ah es que… -se quedó pensando un rato, pero después le dijo- quisiera devolverte la pomada que me regalaste, no es necesario que la tenga todo el tiempo, así que creo que es mejor que tu la tuvieras.

Hinata lo pensó un rato, entonces decidió que era mejor que ella se quedara con esa pomada, en este día le causó muchos disgustos por querer ayudar a Sakura con su plan, ya no quería seguir molestándolo.

-Esta bien… -asintió con algo de pena- vendré mañana –estuvo a punto de irse, pero antes quiso decirle algo:- espero que tu corazón deje de estar vacío.

Esas palabras dejaron un poco perturbado al joven y le dejo pensativo.

--

Al día siguiente el chico de cabellos color azabache había llegado al mismo lugar donde por última vez vio a Hinata, pero ella no estaba. Sasuke se sentó al lado de un árbol para que le de sombra, quizás había llegado un poco temprano así que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar un rato.

Las horas pasaban y no había rastro de la chica de ojos opalinos que él esperaba, posiblemente habrá tenido problemas para venir, así que se resignó.

-Parece que hoy no vendrá –se dijo así mismo.

No hay duda que esperar fue una mala idea, el tiempo de Uchiha Sasuke es muy valioso como para que una chica como ella le haga malgastar, sino hubiera venido en estos momentos estuviera aprovechando su tiempo para entrenar… pero no está ahí esperando como un idiota. _"Vine aquí para perder mi tiempo"_ pensó. Metió sus manos en el bolsillo e hizo su famosa pose mirando al cielo, pero una de sus manos tocó un objeto, al sentirlo recordó la razón por la cual había venido.

Sacó la pomada de su bolsillo, la estuvo observando como si fuera un objeto valioso, se concentró en ese frasco y estuvo observándolo un buen rato, esa pomada la hizo recordarla aunque él quería olvidarla.

_Pov. Sasuke_

_¿Realmente me acostumbré tanto a su presencia como para que ahora deseara verla?_

_Ya no quería esperar más y pensé en ir a buscarla, de seguro estaría en el bosque entrenando o haciendo otras cosas. Caminé mucho y no sé si solo pasaron horas o solo minutos, pero a pesar del tiempo que llevó por estos alrededores aun no la encuentro y eso me está inquietando._

_Cuando de pronto me pareció verla de lejos. Intenté llamarla pero no me escuchó, ella iba corriendo y cada vez se alejaba, entonces corrí tras ella y pude ver mientras corría aun en la distancia que su rostro reía y enmendaba una gran felicidad._

_Cuando la vi detenerse. Parecía que se encontraba con alguien, en ese momento me escondí tras un árbol._

_Fin pov. Sasuke_

-H-hola… Naruto-kun –saludó ella con su voz tan dulce y tímida.

-¡Hola Hinata ya te esperaba! –dijo Naruto con su alegría que contagia a todo el mundo.

-Yo… lamento por haberme tardado –se disculpó, llevaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_Naruto ¿Qué hace con Hinata?"_ se preguntó así mismo mientras observaba desde su escondite la escena de esos dos enamorados.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes Hinata –dijo Naruto- ¿sabes? Tenía deseos de verte –la tomó suavemente para darle un abrazo. El Uchiha miraba estupefacto, sobre todo al ver que ella correspondía a ese abrazo gustosa.

_Pov. Sasuke_

_Luego de ver esto entendí la razón por la cual ella no llegó a verme y solo me quedé ahí observándolos, soportando en silencio al ver el gran amor que se tenían los dos. Ver como é podía abrazarla y tocar sus labios con los suyos, ver como su corazón de ella disfrutaba tanto como él, ese momento que pasaban juntos._

Ya no podía aguantarlo más y una gran furia me inundaba con tan solo verlos. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en el árbol, la rabia que sentía hizo apretarlas con todas mis fuerzas hasta dejar una marca. Me sentí un tonto porque a pesar de todos mis intentos por negarlo me di cuenta que yo quería a Hinata...

**Esperamos que les halla gustado, a propósito ya actualicé mi perfil y ahí están las páginas que nos gustaría que visitaran, si no fuera mucha molestia claro.**

**Dejen review.**

**¡Sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 6 Se sólo mía

**Hola a todos ^^ lamentamos habernos tardado pero aquí estamos nuevamente. Ya terminó el año escolar y me pondré a full. Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño.**

**--**

**Capítulo 6: Se sólo mía**

Pov. Sasuke

No lo soportaba, me hervía la sangre de tan solo verla a ella tan contenta con él, pero muy dentro de mí sentía un terrible dolor… uno como esa vez en la que perdí a mis seres queridos… esa es la misma sensación de dolor y de tristeza que sentí aquella vez.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que todo aquello que sentía por Hinata y el enojo de verla con otro… era amor.

Este sentimiento es el que nunca me interesaba conocer porque siempre lo consideraba como una debilidad que entorpecía a mi misión de vengador

Empecé a envidiar a Naruto, ansiaba poder estar en su lugar y poder acariciarla y besarla con la misma pasión que lo hacia él… hay tantas chicas que quieren estar conmigo pero la única que me gusta… es la única que no puedo tener.

Decidí marcharme inmediatamente de ese lugar, ya no soportaba verlos.

Sentía tanto odio en mi corazón que una manera de desahogarme que encontré fue derrumbar árboles que se interponían en mi camino. Después de tanto "caminar" llegué a la aldea y divisé una taberna. Por primera vez sentí el interés de probar el alcohol, entré al establecimiento y el vendedor volteó a recibirme con un saludo, pero cuando me vio, frunció el seño.

-¡Qué quieres niño, aquí no servimos leche! –me dijo todo enojado pensando que con eso me iba a sentir intimidado o frustrado… pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para recibir insultos ni reproches de parte de ese estúpido

Mi cabello ocultaba mi rostro… mi inexpresivo rostro… sentía odio, rabia, ¡tristeza!¡¡rechazo!! Y si el alcohol es la mejor manera de apaciguar las penas ¡así lo haré!

-Quiero… sake… -dije de manera inexpresiva, mirando a la nada mientras me sentaba.

El cantinero me vio con cara como estuviera mirando a un bicho raro, y después me respondió:

-No le vendo sake a los que son menor de edad…

Su negativa me hizo enfurecer más, levanté mi mirada intimidante hacia él y después le agarré del cuello de la manera más brusca que podía, lo amenacé de golpearlo. El dueño de la taberna empezó a demostrar síntomas de temor, así que no tuve de otra que obedecerme y entregarme el sake.

Cuando tuve el sake en mis manos y empecé a beberlo, pensé que me haría olvidarla, pero… los recuerdos de ella y Naruto regresaban a mi mente, empecé a beber más… hasta que llegué a estar totalmente ebrio.

Me sentía mareado, un montón de recuerdos vino a mi mente, hasta un recuerdo de mí… madre…

_Dentro de un bosque._

_-Pero Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? –preguntó su joven madre al verlo metido dentro de algunos arbustos._

_-Nada… -contestó malhumorado._

_De pronto de algunas voces se oyeron._

_-Creo que fue por aquí –pasó corriendo un grupo de niñas que al parecer lo estaba buscando._

_-¡Ah! Ya veo –dijo Mikoto de una manera picarona._

_-Son unas fastidiosas… -comentó molesto- no dejan de seguirme._

_-¡Ay! Mi pequeño hijo es todo un rompecorazones –hizo un comentario muy gracioso su madre._

_Mikoto le parecía graciosa la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo, sobre todo la manera en que se enfadaba. Pero para Sasuke no era una situación tan divertida como lo tomaba su madre, ya le estaba llegando altamente._

_-¡Mamá ya basta, deja de reírte! –gritó._

_-Ay, Sasuke no debería ser tan serio, sino te parecerás a tu padre –comentó- ¿sabes? Me gustaría que algún día me presentaras a la chica que te guste, porque yo la recibiría con mucho cariño._

_-Eso nunca va a pasar –entonces Sasuke salió corriendo._

_-¡Espera Sasuke a dónde vas! –Gritó Mikoto- ¡Sasuke!_

De pronto escuché la voz de una mujer que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, giré mi vista pero estaba algo borrosa y apenas podía distinguirla, hasta que ella se acercó más y pude divisarla mejor, me miraba con una cara de extrañeza y preocupación, era Sakura.

-Pero Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, empezó a acercarse a mí, no había duda que estaba sorprendida en verme en este estado.

-Nada –le dije sin hacerle caso y continué sirviéndome sake, pero la botella se había terminado. Me levanté con intensión de marcharme a mi casa pero ella se interpuso.

-No puedes ir en ese estado, déjame ayudarte –me dijo ella notándose preocupada.

-No –le dije claramente, pasé por su lado y la ignoré, pero choqué con algo y Sakura corrió hacia mí intentando sujetarme.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! –le objeté para que se fuera pero ella negó, ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué tanto le preocupaba? Si yo la trato mal para que no se diera malas esperanzas conmigo, realmente no la entiendo… a veces puede llegar a ser tan fastidiosa.

Quise seguir ignorando su preocupación al querer caminar por mi mismo… pero era tan difícil, la vista se me nublaba y la cabeza me daba demasiadas vueltas, no estaba en un buen estado como para ir a mi casa por mi mismo, hasta estuve a punto de caerme… pero Sakura me sujetó con sus brazos. Poco a poco empecé a perder el sentido, fijé mi mirada totalmente ida y miré a Sakura… estaba tan mareado que pensé por unos cortos segundos que eras tú.

_Fin Pov. Sasuke_

En las calles pobladas de Konoha, estaba Sakura llevando a Sasuke en sus hombros, no había duda que Sasuke era un poco pesado sobre todo cuando estaba inconsciente.

En el rostro de la joven chica se mostraba preocupación, ella aun no entendía por qué Sasuke hizo lo que hizo. Él siempre para serio e indiferente, solo cuando pelea y compite con Naruto se comporta un poco inmaduro. Cuando lo vio en ese estado de ebriedad toda la imagen que tenía de él se le vino para abajo.

"Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo deprimirte tanto que llegaste al punto de recurrir al alcohol?... no creo que se trate sobre la muerte de tu clan o tu venganza, porque yo he visto cómo te pones cuando los recuerdas y piensas en ello. Cómo me gustaría que me abrieras tu corazón y me contases todas tus tristezas…" pensó mientras caminaba con la vista baja, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa de su compañero de equipo.

Sakura con cuidado acuesta el inconsciente cuerpo de su amado en la cama.

-Ya llegamos Sasuke-kun –dijo ella- ahora puedes descansar…

Su mirada entristecida observaba su rostro, ella se sentó a su lado, empezó a acariciar el rostro del chico que le gusta. "Sasuke-kun realmente me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que te aflige por dentro, sobre todo la razón que te llevó a beber", fue lo que pensó… fue lo que deseo, empezó a observarlo con más detenimiento y se acostó a su lado. Ella quería sentirse cerca de él, a pesar de que oliera a alcohol…igualmente quería estar cerca de él.

Sasuke empezó a reaccionar pero aun no despertaba. Sakura al ver que empezaba a moverse, se apartó un poco de él, aunque solo se movió un poco y dijo una palabra… una palabra que nunca pensó que le escucharía de parte de Sasuke, sobre todo que lo estuviera soñando, en si pronunció el nombre de una persona, el dijo "Hinata". Ahí es donde la pelisrrosada comprendió, ahora ya sabía quién le había hecho sufrir a Sasuke de esa manera.

-¿Hinata?... ya entiendo, así que era por ella –de pronto su mirada se vio ennoblecida y se fue de la casa de Sasuke.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que Sakura se fue y ya se había hecho de noche en la villa de Konoha.

Sasuke empezaba a levantarse sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, se quedó mirando al suelo cabizbajo y pensativo, su mente estaba nula y no recordaba mucho de lo que le sucedió después de embriagarse, pero algo si era seguro… sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Sintió ganas de ir a caminar y despejar un poco sus pensamientos. Se le ocurrió pasar por el lugar donde había quedado encontrarse con ella, sería curioso de que ella estuviera allí, pero rápidamente sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. La había esperado tanto tiempo solo para descubrir que tenía amoríos con Naruto, de igual forma tenía la necesidad de ir.

Pero en ese prolongado silencio y en esa oscuridad que lo único que alumbraba era luz que brillaba la luna llena, en ese momento se refleja la figura de una mujer, inquietado por la curiosidad se acercó más.

-¿Hinata?... ¿eres tú Hinata? –preguntó.

-Qué… en ese momento la joven volteó para ver- si…

Hinata lo miraba con una mirada inocente, lo que más la caracteriza, pero por la oscuridad de la noche no se dio cuenta que Sasuke la miraba de una manera distinta y sombría.

-S-Sasuke-kun, llegaste… te esperaba –dijo Hinata- lamento haber tardado, es que yo…

-¡¿Por qué?! Dime por qué –se acercó a ella de manera violenta. Su voz se tornó triste y dura.

-No… no entiendo, que es lo que te pasa –retrocedió atemorizada por su raro comportamiento, en ese momento percibió algo- Hueles a alcohol…

Sasuke empezaba a liberar toda si ira con la persona con quién no debía hacerlo.

-Cuando te vi con él… ¡me sentí loco por ti! –dijo enfurecido.

La tomó rudamente de los brazos y la sacudió con agresividad.

-U-Uchiha-san… me… me está… lastimando –gimió adolorida.

-¡Por qué Hinata! ¡Por qué hiciste que me enamorada de ti! –confesó.

Hinata quedó atónita por escuchar oír esas palabras salir de la boca del chico más codiciado de su generación, sobre todo que iban dirigidas a ella.

-Y-Yo… yo… nunca lo hubiese… i-imaginado –dijo tartamudeando.

Se sentía aterrada y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Su mirada que obligadamente iba directo a Sasuke, mostraba miedo, las ganas de salir huyendo de esa situación no le faltaban y desear que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Sasuke colocó sus manos en el frágil rostro de la joven que no paraba de llorar por el miedo que le causaba. Sus manos empezaron pone fuerza y a lastimar a Hinata.

-No tienes idea cuánto me dolió verte en los brazos de él –su voz sonaba suave un toque de tristeza.

Hinata sentía la presión y dureza que Sasuke enviaba a sus manos. Ella podía sentirlo porque él estaba agarrando su rostro. En ese momento sintió que el chico que la estaba agrediendo y a la vez le confesó su amor, empezó a acercar sus rostros.

-No… n-no… p-por favor ¡detente! –suplicó al ver que Sasuke le quería besar a la fuerza.

No muy lejos de ese lugar estaba el carismático chico rubio que había escuchado los gritos de Hinata.

-Pero qué sucede –preguntó Naruto quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí- esos son los gritos de Hinata, qué le estarán pasando.

En ese momento Naruto fue corriendo hacia el lugar de los gritos.

Cuando llegó, vio a Sasuke queriendo besar a Hinata a la fuerza. En ese momento la ira le fue creciendo y en un acto de impulso, gritó el nombre de Sasuke y le tiró un duro golpe en el rostro, provocando que el Uchiha se golpeara la cabeza en una roca.

-N-Naruto-kun… -llamó Hinata.

-Hinata ¿estas bien? –preguntó preocupado.

Naruto notó que Hinata estaba en estado shock. Estaba temblando y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ella trataba de tranquilizarse abrazándose así misma pero no funcionaba. Él se acercó y la abrazó. El chico de una hermosos ojos zafiro sintió que poco a poco la joven Hyuuga iba tranquilizándose, hasta le correspondió el abrazo.

-Hinata… ¿estas bien? –volvió a preguntar.

-S-Si… respondió tímidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después voltearon a ver a Sasuke, vieron que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y estaba sangrando. La joven Hyuuga al verlo en ese estado, se asustó mucho y empezó a buscar protección en su amado.

-N-Naruto-kun… es… es mi culpa que Uchiha-san… esté de esa manera –empezó a decir mientras sus lágrimas salían y el susto regresaba.

-No Hinata, tú no tienes la culpa de nada –dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

**--**

**Gracias por leer el fics y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y nosotras les deseamos un prospero año nuevo ^^**

**Recuerden que el 2009 es el año del Buey.**


End file.
